cuento para dormir
by Clara Cullen Potter
Summary: Alice se queda una noche con Nes ¿Que tan dificil sera hacerla dormir? es un one-shot espero que les guste


**Hola aquí les traigo un one-shot que escribí mientras cuidaba a mi sobrina, a la cuan adora las princesas. Los personajes pertenecen a , el cuento a Disney y lo que queda de la trama es mío espero les guste**

 **Por Alice**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde la guerra con los Volturi. Era una tarde tranquila con un cielo raramente despejado.

Hoy toda la familia se iría de caza, yo ya había cazado días antes; Haci me quedaría a cuidar a Nessi.

-Alice ¿estas segura que te podemos dejar con Nessie sola?- le pregunto Edward dudoso.

-¡claro! Tu confía- declare emocionada. no era la primera vez que me quedaba con Nessie pero es vez era diferente, Hoy solamente me tocaba verla dormir.

-Por favor Alice que esta vez se duerma temprano- me dijo Bella mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Si lo prometo- dije levantando la mano cerrando la promesa.- ahora vallan los demás los están esperando- dije mientras los sacaba de la cabaña.- diviértanse les dije mientras los veía alejarse.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Nessi, donde la encontré poniéndose la pijama.

-Bueno Nes es hora de ir a la cama.- le dije mientras le acomodaba la cama.

\- Tia Alice…¿Me cuentas una historia?-me pregunto.

-Si- le dije- pero ¿mis historias sale?- de pregunte.

-¡SI!- grito saltando a la cama.

-Bien empecemos… LA SIRENITA- comencé.

"En las profundidades del mar, vivía una sirenita llamada Bella."

-como mi mami- interrumpió Nes.

-si como tu mami…¿puedo continuar?- pregunte.

-bien.-

"A ella le fascinaba explorar su mundo submarino junto con su amiga Alice, pero soñaba en vivir en la superficie. Bella siempre estaba en busca de tesoros de humanos. Cuando ella y Alice"

-eres un pescadito tía.- se empezó a reír.

"encontraron un objeto raro y con púas, nadaron hacia la superficie para ver a su amigo Emmet. "¡Es un cachivache!" dijo Emmet. El Papá de Bella era Charlie, el Rey del mar. Él creía que los humanos no eran de confiar. Cuando Charlie se enteró de que Bella había subido a la superficie, le prohibió que volviera a hacerlo. Y para cerciorarse de que lo obedeciera, asignó a Jasper como su chaperón."

-jaja también tio Em, tio Jas, y abuelito Charlie.- dijo emocionada.

"Pero Bella siguió subiendo a la superficie. Una noche, una terrible tormenta azotó en el mar. Bella y Alice vieron a un Príncipe caer de un barco. "¡Debo rescatarlo!" gritó Bella. Bella llevó al Príncipe Edward a la costa y le cantó una canción."

-papi es un príncipe jaja.-

"Pero regresó al mar antes de que él se despertará. El Príncipe Edward solo logró ver a Bella por un segundo, pero supo que nunca olvidaría esa linda voz. Con ansias de ver al Príncipe Edward una vez más, Bella aceptó darle su voz a la bruja del mar - Tania."

-le queda lo de bruja- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Con propósitos malignos, Tania creó un hechizó...y convirtió a Bella en humana. Pero si el Príncipe Edward no besabá a Bella antes de la puesta del sol, en el tercer día, volvería a ser sirena. O aún peor, ¡el mar le pertenecería a Tania! Cautivado con su belleza, el Príncipe Edward le mostró su reino a Bella. Bella estaba fascinada por estar con el Príncipe—fuera del mar. Pero el tiempo pasaba, y no se habían besado. Para evitar que el Príncipe Edward se enamorara de Bella, Tania se transformó en una bella joven llamada Rosalie."

-pero tia Rose no es una bruja.- dijo.

-es solo en la historia.- le dije mientras la arropaba. Se veía que ya tenía mucho sueño.

"Quería hacer que Edward se enamorará de ella, en vez de Bella. Como Rosalie, Tania usó la voz de Bella para hechizar al Príncipe Edward. Le hizo creer que estaba enamorado. ¡Tan enamorado que hasta se iba a casar con Rosalie! Bella perdió su verdadero amor. Justo antes de la puesta del sol en el tercer día, Emmet descubrió que Rosalie era en realidad Tania, y se apresuró para decirle a Bella. Mientras Jasper fue a buscar al Rey Charlie; Bella y Alice fueron al barco del Príncipe Edward. Con la ayuda de sus amigos, Bella logró detener la boda y recuperó su voz. Cuando se rompió el hechizo, Edward se dio cuenta que Bella era su verdadero amor. Pero ya era demasiado tarde…Ya había anochecido antes de que se pudieran besar. Bella volvió a ser sirena, y quedó bajo el control de Tania. Para rescatar a su hija, el Rey Charlie le dio todos sus poderes a Tania y se convirtió en su prisionero. "¡Ahora el océano entero es todo mío!" gritó Tania. Mientras Tania crecía para mostrar su poder, el Príncipe Edward saltó a un barco viejo. Encajó el bauprés astillado a través del corazón de Tania. De un solo grito, la bruja del mar desapareció entre las olas. Sin Tania, el Rey Charlie recuperó sus poderes. Notó el amor que Bella sentía por el Príncipe Edward y le concedió su más grande deseo: ¡Ser humana! Ariel y el Príncipe Eric se casaron. Y vivieron felices en un castillo a las orillas del mar"

-Fin.- dije.

Cuando voltee a ver Nes ya estaba dormida. La arrope le di un beso y me fui a la sala.

4horas después, hoy como se abría la puerta; Salí del closet el cuan estaba inspeccionando para saber que debía comprar en el próximo viaje al centro comercial.

Eran Bella y Edward.

-¿como esta todo?- me pregunto Bella.

-bien Nes está dormida tal como lo prometí.- les dije.

-gracia Al.- me dijo Edward.

-Por nada chicos nos vemos- le dije despidiéndome y saliendo de la casa.

 **Les gusto… espero que si espero sus comentarios y nos vemos la proxima**


End file.
